1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for polishing flat surfaces of metallic parts and ceramic parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to polish the flat surfaces of metailic parts and the like, a lapping method is often employed in which "Alundum" or "Carborundum" works in the form of free grains, and another lapping method is often employed in which the above abrasive grains are fixed to a lapping disc by way of embedding or the like. Furthermore, a polishing method is often employed in which a surface abrading disc is used.
However, in these conventional lapping systems in which free grains or fixed grains are employed, so many problems are experienced because dust generates, workpieces must be washed, loading of the fixed grains occurs, the precision of the parts being machined deteriorates due to offset wear, and manufacturing efficiency is also adversely affected. In conventional polishing systems, many problems also arise since the accuracy of the polishing machine and that of the grindstone affect the dimensional precision of the workpiece which is being polished, and an expensive device of precise specification is needed in order to accurately polish the workpiece. Furthermore, the truing dressing of the grindstone must be treated with great care. Additionally, since the truing dressing is conducted by replacing a grindstone on an exclusive device, it involves much labor and time, and the working rate of the polishing device suffers. Furthermore, in order to obtain a finished surface of predetermined accuracy, the roughness of the grindstone must be changed. Consequently many problems arise in that it is difficult to automate polishing work as a whole, to reduce running costs, or to increase working efficiency and yields.
In the method in which a surface abrading disc is employed, since both the workpiece and the grindstone are firmly fixed, the precision of the finished workpiece corresponds to the accuracy of the machine per se and this results in the use of expensive machinery. Furthermore, a finished surface cannot be obtained which has the high grade roughness that is obtained by a lapping method. Furthermore, in a polishing method in which a disc type grindstone is employed, if the area to be machined is enlarged and the work is handed in a short time, great wear of the grindstone occurs, and a finished surface of satisfactory accuracy can not easily be obtained.